Kagain
| area = Beregost > Kagain's Shop (AR3353 – 316.276) | strength = 16 | dexterity = 12 | constitution = 20 | intelligence = 15 | wisdom = 11 | charisma = 8 | total_scores = 82 |voice_actor = John Mariano|creature_codes = KAGAIN.cre|chapter_requirement = 1|conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr Yeslick Orothiar|companion_quests = Entar's Son }} Kagain is a lawful evil dwarf fighter and a potential companion in . Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Kagain is available from Chapter One. Travel to Beregost, you will find him in his shop next door to Feldepost's Inn, ask him about the service he runs and he will hire you to accompany him to find out why one of his caravans was missing. Accept this offer and he will join. Quests * Entar's Son (There's a timer for this quest) Relationships * Kagain thinks very little of Ajantis and his do-gooding. As with every other evil character, Ajantis will eventually attack Kagain and fight him to the death, though this can be avoided either by clicking on Ajantis and redirecting him before he lands the first blow, or by having Xan in the party and allowing him to talk Ajantis down. * Kagain thinks very little of Alora, believing she's an overtalkative idiot who's going to get herself and the rest of the group in serious trouble because of her inability to shut up. Alora, of course, thinks Kagain is a big mean old frowny-face. * Kagain's opinion of Coran is similar to his opinion of Alora, though Coran seems to shrug it off a little more easily than she does. * Kagain disapproves of Dynaheir's do-goodery and thinks she's a complete moron. * Kagain really dislikes Khalid, seeing him as an "altruistic moron." Khalid, in turn, is uncomfortable around Kagain, but tries very hard to avoid any serious conflict. * Minsc does not trust Kagain, and he and Boo both have their eye on him. * Kagain dislikes overly-talkative people, so it should come as no surprise that he finds Quayle immensely annoying. * Kagain finds Tiax's constant shouting grating and often tells him to shut up. * Similarly, Xzar's constant semi-incoherent babble grates on Kagain's nerves, and he very much dislikes the wizard because of this. * Kagain and Yeslick are like oil and water - the two just don't mix. At all. Yeslick is disturbed by Kagain's money-grubbing tendencies and wishes he wouldn't constantly put gold above both friendship and faith. Kagain thinks Yeslick is an idiot and basically the worst excuse for a dwarf ever. Yeslick's interactions with Kagain start out disapproving, but fairly gentle. He will often suggest a more virtuous course of action to Kagain. Kagain, of course, responds with insults, threats, and dismissals. After a while this grates on Yeslick's nerves and he starts showing some definite dislike of Kagain, even going so far as to say that while all dwarves are kin, he refuses to call Kagain family. Eventually Kagain gets tired of Yeslick's preaching and will try to "rip him a new arse". Literally. With his axe. Gameplay Kagain has the highest HP of any companions in game, his 20 constitution also gives him a natural regeneration (1 hp/min) which will generally allow him to regain a large amount of health when traveling between areas on the world map and whenever party rest. As a dwarf, he also has a 5 bonus to his Death, Wands and Spells saving throws due to his constitution score, making him an excellent tank character. In spite of being evil, Kagain is a valuable, if temporary, addition to a good-aligned party, he will only leave the party if your reputation reaches 19. In classic game versions, It is best to recruit Kagain earlier. The reason for this is that his level 6 version got very low health rolls between levels 2 and 6. Assuming maximum rolls each level it is quite possible to have Kagain with 90 health at level 6 if you pick him up at level 1. This is a huge difference compared to the 60 health he would normally have if you get his level 6 variant. * In : companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Personality Unlike most evil companions in Baldur's Gate, Kagain does not show any signs of psychotic behavior. Instead he is depicted as a cold-hearted and pragmatic mercenary who only cares about money and profit. Gallery Kagain's Shop (exterior) BG1EE.png|His shop, near Beregost's town crier's post Entar's Son BG1EE.png|Kagain finds the objective of his quest on the Coast Way Kagain KAGAIN Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Fighters Category:Creatures Category:Lawful evil companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of evil morality